


How an Angel Dies

by GhostInTheBAU



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Bad!Aaron, Blood, Dark, Explicit Non-Consensual Sexual Acts, Forced Orgasm, Graphic Violence, Hurt!Spencer, Implied/Referenced Minor Character Death, M/M, My mind scares me sometimes, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Slash, Stalking, Violent and disturbing imagery, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostInTheBAU/pseuds/GhostInTheBAU
Summary: “Spencer, I'll give you one warning, and I want you to listen very carefully.  Don't struggle, don't scream, and most importantly, don't try to run.”  He stared down into wide, hazel eyes, misty with unshed tears, and allowed his voice to soften slightly, “This will be far less pleasant for you if you fight me, Sweetheart.  Do you understand?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to **Sail** by AWOLNATION and Stabby, my muse, got this horrible, horrible idea for a fic. I do not in any way condone rape, but I did try to get into the mind of a very sick and disturbed individual. Also, my stomach was in knots while writing this, and I almost couldn't finish it. What happens here isn't pretty...
> 
> Please heed the warnings/tags and read with extreme caution if you could be triggered. This may be my darkest, most twisted fic yet.
> 
> I'm kinda nervous about this one...

_**This is how I show my love. I made it in my mind because....** _

_**I blame it on my ADD, Baby.** _

_**\- AWOLNATION** _

 

The man sat naked at the edge of the room and quietly watched as he slept on the bed. Watched as his chest rose and fell with every soft breath, watched as the muscles in his arms and legs tensed ever so slightly, watched as his eyes darted back and forth behind lids closed in unnatural sleep. He watched and he waited. Waited for those eyes to open—for them to _see_ him. He wanted to witness the spark of recognition as it lit up their depths, the brief relief that would follow, and then finally the inevitable fear when his brilliant mind caught up to the situation.

It's not that the man wanted to see him hurt or scared or upset. He didn't. It's just that he knew it couldn't be helped. Fear was going to be an inevitable part of the process, and something dark inside of him was very much looking forward to that process.

It had been easy enough to get him here. He'd been more than willing to share a drink with an old friend who'd just happened to run into him at a bar. Really, that's all it was. A chance meeting between two old colleagues, two old flames. It wasn't like the man had been _following_ him, or studying his every movement, or memorizing all of his habits and routines. He hadn't. Well....maybe that was a lie.

It had started off as an innocent drink, but then it had become so much more than that.

It became a kiss, outside, by his car. Just one, _for old time's sake_ , he'd said. A goodbye, soft and sweet and _hot_. The man's eager tongue darted in and out of wet heat, remembering the familiar feel of his mouth, his lips, his teeth. Savoring his taste....sugar and coffee and cream....a touch of whiskey. Really, that's all it was. Just a kiss....but then he moaned. He fucking _moaned_ , and it was needy and heady and all together much too tempting.

That was when the kiss turned into something even more, something stronger than the both of them, and it sealed their fate. That was the moment the man knew he wasn't going to let him leave of his own volition. In fact, he didn't think he would ever let him go again.

So the kiss became a fine, needle-sharp prick to his neck. It was a fast, quick movement before he even knew what had happened....and _almost_ painless. It was a hiss as he reached up to rub the area of penetration. It was a confused, frightened, and desperate look as blown pupils stared up into smirking chocolate eyes. It was a frantic heartbeat, heavy panting, trembling lips. And then finally, it was a lithe body, cool and clammy, crumpling into strong arms as he gave into the drug flooding his system, drowning in it.

It was Dilaudid. The man had come prepared, after all. Just in case.

And now they were here, in this room, in this city the man never thought he'd ever come back to. The fucking city that had taken his family away from him. The city where his wife and son had been brutally murdered by a sadistic serial killer. The city that had completely destroyed him and turned him into the monster he was now. He hated this city, and he never wanted to return.

He'd had no choice, though; he'd had to come back for the beautiful young man lying on the bed. The man still sleeping, yet beginning to show the telltale signs of creeping consciousness....a tiny whine, a minute movement of his head on the pillow, wisps of golden brown curls swirling around his face with the movement of his breath, slender fingers twitching against satin sheets.

He stood and began to move closer as his eyes raked over smooth, pale skin. He drank in the long lashes, sharp cheekbones, full lips, and supple neck....moved his gaze to a finely defined chest and perfect pair of pink nipples....advanced further still to a taut abdomen, jutting hip bones....finally stopping at a sweet, pink cock nestled comfortably flaccid in soft curls. His fingers burned with the desire to _touch_ , to lay his hands all over every inch of that milky body. His mouth watered and his lips longed to wrap themselves around soft, succulent flesh and suck until it was achingly _hard_. Heat simmered low in his groin, and he brought his hand down to snake around his leaking dick, rocking his hips and fucking into himself as thoughts of what was soon to come bombarded his mind. He could almost feel the hot, tight heat surrounding him, long legs pulling him close, slender fingers scratching nails down his back....

He climbed onto the bed, the mattress dipping under his added weight, and settled along the young man's side, his body perched up on one arm as he gently stroked a hand through silky, sweat-damp hair. The striking face below him scrunched up, brows furrowing and mouth drawing down into a slight frown. Then those long lashes began to flutter, pink lips parted and a soft mewling sigh escaped and seeped into the space between them, warming his skin. He watched with a smile as lids slowly cracked open and revealed the gorgeous hazel eyes he'd been longing to see....the eyes he loved so very much.

Their gazes met, and he waited for the flicker of emotions he knew would come. First, he saw confusion as brows knitted tighter together. Then that mouth opened just a little more while groggy eyes darted left and right, taking in their surroundings. He could practically see that amazing brain working in overdrive to recall the earlier events of the evening. Even through a cloudy, drug-induced haze, that genius mind was trying to figure it all out....piece it all together. When it finally clicked, that's when he saw the fear, flitting across delicate features and settling deep within hazel depths. The body below him tensed as the young man's breath hitched.

“Hotch?” It was just a rasp of his gentle voice, hoarse from dryness and slurred from the high he was still so obviously riding.

The young doctor definitely wouldn't be putting up much of a fight in his current condition, and that thought had Aaron fucking _purring_ as he cocked his head to the side and smiled, running his thumb down a flushed cheek, “Hello, Spencer.”

Spencer blinked several times and tried to clear his throat, voice cracking as he anxiously asked, “What's—What's going on?”

“Shhh,” he brushed his fingers along Spencer's lip, then slowly began to trail them down his neck and his chest, relishing in the feel of his skin. His hand ghosted over the soft flesh of his stomach, lightly feathering and circling around his navel before settling heavy and possessive over his hip.

Spencer flinched at the touch and looked down, drawing in a sharp breath when he finally realized that they were both naked. Frantically he scrambled to sit up, but only got about half way before Aaron tightened his hold on the narrow hip. He cried out at the bruising grip, clutching onto Aaron's hand as he was forced back down on the bed. They struggled, and the hand squeezed a little harder as Aaron pried Spencer's legs apart with his knee and draped his body over the younger man's to pin him down, a moan escaping when his cock brushed into soft curls and slid up beside warm, silky flesh.

“Please, H-Hotch,” Reid whimpered, and Aaron grinned as he felt the tiniest twitch of an arousal forming against his own. Spencer brought shaky hands up to Aaron's chest, pushing against him, trying to force him away....and failing. “What are you doing?” his voice tilted toward panic as dread swirled in his eyes, “Please, please stop this.”

A spark of anger ignited at his attempts to push him away, and Aaron snarled as he snatched both slender wrists into his hands, pulling them from his chest and pinning them down on either side of Spencer's head. He glared at him, rocking his hips and rubbing hard flesh against soft as he growled, “Spencer, I'll give you one warning, and I want you to listen very carefully. Don't struggle, don't scream, and most importantly, don't try to run.” He stared down into wide, hazel eyes, misty with unshed tears, and allowed his voice to soften slightly, “This will be far less pleasant for you if you fight me, Sweetheart. Do you understand?”

Hesitantly, Spencer nodded, his face contorting into a look of anguished confusion as he stared up at Aaron. He seemed so small in that moment, so lost, so utterly baffled by the current situation he was in, and another spark ran through Aaron's body, but this time it was a rush of pure pleasure as his anger faded.

Quivering lips parted, a pink tongue nervously darted out to wet them, and then Spencer spoke, soft and meek, “What—What did you give me?”

A smile curved his lips as he leaned down closer. “Oh, come now, Doctor,” he gently taunted, “I know you know what that particular high feels like....so please, you tell me what's coursing through your veins.”

Spencer's body quaked, and a devastated wail erupted from deep within his chest as the revelation struck him. “No....” he whispered, a pained and dying look in his eyes, “Not that. Please, god, not that....”

“Don't worry, Love,” Aaron crooned, “I have _so much_ _more_.” He nuzzled into the dip of Reid's neck, breathing deep and losing himself in the sweet scent that was purely _his Spencer._ His grip on thin wrists tightened as he massaged the skin there with his mouth, feeling the flutter of an anxious heart and tasting the saltiness of sweat as it seeped to the surface. Lips and tongue and teeth slowly worked their way up that elegant neck....licking and biting and kneading....until he reached Spencer's ear. His tongue swirled around the shell before he promised, with a velvet purr, “I will always give you exactly what you need, Sweetheart....and I will _never_ let you go into withdrawal.”

“No no no no....” Spencer chanted, whisper soft, broken, and probably more to himself than anything. His eyes closed and he sluggishly shook his head as Aaron continued to hold him down, kissing along his jaw. “Why are you doing this?” he suddenly asked after a minute, voice a bit stronger. He opened his eyes and looked up at Aaron, “Where are my clothes? Why—“

“I've missed you....” he murmured, gently grazing his lips over Reid's as he moved to the other ear and nipped, “....and I've missed your gorgeous body.” He released Spencer's wrists and began to slink his hands down the vibrating form below him, scraping nails along soft flesh and relishing in the shiver it evoked. He lifted up, repositioning and moving his other leg between Spencer's, his hands slowly sliding down milky thighs and pushing them further apart. Reid's muscles jerked, and he whined in protest as Aaron opened him up and sunk down, basking in the feel of those long, gorgeous legs surrounding him once again. He rocked his hips, and Spencer gasped as their naked cocks slithered together, smearing drops of fluid along the doctor's stomach with each gentle glide. “I've missed being _inside_ you, Baby....”

“Oh god,” Reid moaned, closing his eyes, “This....this isn't happening. This can't be happening....” His hands once again came up to Aaron's chest, pushing weakly in an effort to keep him at a distance. “You left, Hotch,” he squeaked, “You, you left the BAU, your friends. You—You left me.”

“And I came back,” he countered, clutching angrily at those wrists again and slamming them back to the bed on either side of Spencer's head as he fell forward, their faces just inches apart. “For you,” he whispered, “I came back for you, Sweetheart. I could never leave you here.”

“What—“ Spencer's voice broke, and he took a deep breath, fear wafting off him in roaring waves as his heart pounded violently against Aaron's chest, “Wh-What do you mean? Leave me here?”

“What I _mean_ , Love, is that you're coming with me.”

Hazel eyes grew wide and Spencer's face paled as he frantically shook his head, but before he could get a word out to protest, Aaron spoke again, voice harsh and cold and clearly leaving no room for discussion, “This is absolutely non-negotiable, Spencer.”

They were never going to be separated again. He wouldn't allow it. He didn't care if he had to tie the genius up forever; although he did hope it wouldn't come to that extreme, no matter how ravishing Spencer would look laid out in chains. He groaned at the erotic thought, heat pooling deep in his groin and shooting straight to his twitching cock, brimming with desire. Maybe he would do it anyway, just for a little while.

“Hotch,” Reid mumbled, their lips almost touching, “What are you planning on....doing here?”

He examined Spencer's face and knew the genius was completely aware of what was going to happen, he just didn't want to admit it. Those beautiful eyes were screaming at him to stop, to let him go, to let him leave....but there was also a part, deep down in hazel depths, that was begging for more. He gave Reid a half smile as he curled his hips again, moaning when he felt a glorious half hard cock pushing against him. "Don't play coy,” he breathed, “You know exactly what I'm going to do, and you want it. You want me to _fuck_ you. I can _feel_ you, Spencer." He gave another thrust, and felt another slide of hardening length against him, "You've _missed_ this, Baby. Missed us. Missed _me_...."

He kept up a slow and lazy pace as he rutted against the body below him, their cocks remaining in constant contact as the heads kissed and rubbed together....growing harder with every thrust, and Spencer started to push up into the friction with a whimper. He grinned as his mouth hovered over Reid's, softly chuckling at the needy whines that escaped and mingled with his breath. He'd always known exactly what to do to make Spencer come perfectly undone; and with a mind clouded in a haze of drugs, it would just be all the easier to make him do what he wanted. “Come on, Sweetheart,” he sweetly purred, flicking his tongue out and licking at soft lips, then hovering over that delicious mouth as he waited for Spencer to close the distance between them, “Show me how much you've missed me....”

“Hotch....” Reid gasped, his eyes fluttering, his breath shallow, his body trembling, “.... _Aaron_.”

They remained frozen in that moment, locked in each others' eyes, panting with mouths an inch apart as their bodies rolled together as one....until suddenly Spencer's lips crashed up into his and eagerly opened to allow him entry. He released the wrists in his hold, and Reid instantly brought hands up to card through Aaron's hair, pulling him down deeper into the embrace. The kiss was frantic and needy, teeth clacking together as tongues thrust in and out of wet heat, both of them hungrily exploring the contours of the others' mouth. Memories of their first kiss washed over him, gentle and timid and soft, and so full of promise for the future. This kiss was completely different. This kiss was severe and hot and violent, and it was fueled by a fiery passion that he'd never experienced before. In that moment, he was desperate to touch every single inch of the body below him. His hands began to voraciously roam, nails raking and clawing furiously down Spencer's sides, then reaching further still to cup his bare ass, digging in deep....marking him....fucking _claiming_ him.

Spencer cried out in pain, breaking away from the kiss as his body tensed. His hands ripped out of Aaron's hair and clutched into the sheets at his sides as his chest heaved, breath frantically sawing in and out. “Please, Hotch, stop!” he begged, “A-Aaron, please....please don't do this. Don't do this to me!”

“Shhh, it's alright,” he soothed, gently stroking knuckles down Spencer's cheek as he noted the terror sharpening his soft features. “So beautiful....” he whispered, "We're already past the point of no return, Sweetheart, but I promise....I'll make it feel _so good_...."

He watched as a tear rolled down Reid's face, then bowed his head to lick it away, savoring the trembling moan the action provoked. The sight of Spencer's body quivering below him sent another current of pleasure to his cock, and it jerked in anticipation. He could fucking smell Spencer's sex, the musky scent mingling with a confusing and heady mix of fear and want and need, and the sensation almost sent him flying over the edge. He needed to be closer....needed to feel that loving warmth as it surrounded him and pulled him in deeper....needed to be _inside_.

Hazel eyes glanced up at him, watching as he leaned over to the bedside table and picked up a small bottle, then placed it next to him on the mattress. “No, Aaron,” Spencer whimpered, legs beginning to shake, "No.... Aaron, _please_ , if you love me don't do this."

“I'm doing this _because_ I love you.” He hooked his hands behind Spencer's knees and pulled them up and then out to either side of his body, trying to spread him wide; but Spencer pushed back, struggling against the movement and kicking out at him. His temper flared at the defiance, and he curled his fingers around soft inner thighs, stabbing nails in and forcing Spencer's legs down and out as he growled, “I told you not to fucking fight me.”

"Aaron, stop!" Instantly, Reid sat up, panic churning in his eyes as nails frantically clawed at Aaron's face and arms. He scrambled, rushing to get his feet under him, "I won't let you do this! It's not gonna happen, so just stop! Please! J-Just get away from me!"

Aaron's rage boiled over when he felt the sting of nails scraping down his cheek. Apparently, Spencer didn't understand his place yet, but he was definitely going to learn. He lunged forward into the screaming, hysterical mess of wild hair and flailing limbs, and brutally backhanded Reid across the face, watching as his body immediately stilled and fell to the bed with a strangled cry.

Spencer glanced up at him through a blanket of tangled curls, rapidly blinking and looking completely confused and disoriented. He licked at his lip and grimaced when his tongue slid over a fresh cut. "Aaron—"

"No." Aaron cut him off, a razor sharp edge to his voice. He placed a hand on either side of Reid's shoulders, boxing him in and leaning down close enough to smell the blood on his lip....smirking when he tried to flinch away. "No more talking, Spencer. I told you not to fight me. So what am I gonna do with you now?" He grinned when he saw a flash of terror glint across hazel eyes, then savagely added, "Do you need another dose?"

"No!" Spencer adamantly shook his head, unsteady hands coming up to rest on Aaron's arms, "Please, no! I-I'll be good. I'm sorry. Just....let me show you....with—without the....” he paused, closed his eyes and swallowed, shakily continued, “....w-without the drugs. Please. P-Please....just let me show you."

He watched as Spencer broke down in front of him, openly crying, begging for another chance, and his heart ached just a little at the sight. He didn't truly want to hurt him. What he wanted was for Spencer to give himself over to him freely, willingly surrender every part of himself to Aaron....mind, body and soul. “Hush now,” he leaned in lower, resting his forearms on the bed as he wiped tears from Reid's face, "No more crying."

Spencer quickly did as he was told, sniffling as he calmed his breathing and looked up into Aaron's eyes through wet lashes.

"You don't want the Dilaudid, Love?"

"No," his voice shuddered and cracked, "Please—Please don't make me take it again."

"I won't," he tenderly cooed, "If you show me how good you can be." Slowly, he brought his lips down and covered Reid's mouth with his own, slinking inside and tasting copper as he gently massaged their tongues together. Spencer didn't fight the caress, and Aaron smiled against kiss swollen lips. "God, I love you," he breathed, and meant every fucking word. He'd loved Spencer Reid since the moment he'd laid eyes on him. "I'll make you feel so good, Baby. It'll be just like it used to be." He kissed along his jaw and then up to his ear, purring, "I'll make you love me again, Spencer."

As he pulled up he heard Reid let out a tiny whimper, but other than that he'd managed to remain relatively calm. Pleased, he sat up, resting on his knees between Spencer's legs as he took the bottle in hand and popped the lid open, their gazes fixed. "Now, show me how good you can be,” he gently instructed, “Spread your legs, Sweetheart."

He watched Reid turn his head to the side as a broken sob scratched its way out of his throat, and Aaron narrowed his eyes. " _Now_ ," he growled, grabbing Spencer's flaccid length and giving it a harsh jerk.

Spencer cried out, jumping as long legs quickly spread apart and slender fingers grasped tightly around Aaron's wrist, a wail of pain filling the air.

"That's better," he smiled, releasing his hold on sensitive flesh, "Now all you have to do is relax and enjoy this, Beautiful."

He slicked up his fingers, then slid the back of his hand down Spencer's inner thigh, _oh so slowly,_ as he savored the feel of his skin and the tremor that hummed just below the surface. Those long, pretty legs were dying to snap shut, he could feel it, yet they remained open wide just for him. When he reached the small, puckered hole, he circled his index finger around the circumference and teased at the opening while he studied Spencer's face. Reid's entire body was stiff, his muscles tensing as sweat dampened his brow. His chest heaved, and every few seconds a tiny little whine would escape through trembling lips. He was clearly fighting off panic, and Aaron could tell he was trying very hard to stay still and be good. He watched as Spencer swallowed thickly, clenched his jaw tight and moved his gaze up to the ceiling. He blinked several times before finally focusing his eyes on a fixed point, holding his breath as a few rogue tears tracked down his face. He was absolutely terrified, but soon Aaron would make him forget all about his fear. Soon he would make him scream out in pleasure instead of pain. With that thought, he pushed his finger inside, forcing his way past the tight outer ring of muscle and sinking knuckle deep into wonderfully warm, smooth pressure. He felt Spencer clamp down around him as the genius hissed and clenched his eyes shut. His face scrunched up in discomfort as hands frantically clutched at the sheets, and he softly whimpered through the pain.

“Fuck...." he gasped, and Reid groaned, a broken sob leaving his lips as Aaron continued to softly praise him, "You're gorgeous. So hot, so fucking tight. You're doing so well, Sweetheart." He moved his finger in and out, slicking Spencer's walls and preparing him to take his aching cock, leaking and straining to fill up that tight little hole. After a few minutes, he sensed Spencer's body begin to relax and he added a second finger, scissoring him open. “See, Love,” he murmured, "It doesn't hurt as much now, does it? Just trust me and try to relax.” Reid opened his eyes and looked up at him, glimmering hazel shining in the dim light, and in that moment his beauty took Aaron's breath away. "God, you're such an angel...."

Spencer's face crumpled and he shook his head as he closed his eyes again, but a moment later Aaron hooked his fingers _oh_ _just right_ , and with a flick of his wrist, Reid's eyes shot wide open as an erotically obscene moan was ripped from his chest.

Aaron watched with delight as Spencer bit down on that luscious lower lip, his body rolling and trembling through what could only be described as an orgasmic and wanton display of pleasure; and his eyes sparkled as he noticed the younger man's cock growing with renewed arousal. With a predatory grin, he crooned, "You _liked_ that, didn't you? You like feeling me inside you,” fingers continued to fluidly glide slowly in and out, “You're getting hard again, Baby. Opening up to me. Giving yourself _back_ to me...." One viciously deep thrust had Reid keening and pushing back down over his fingers, and he simpered as he moved his mouth to hover above Spencer's hardening length, "You _want_ this. You want _me_...."

He brought his lips down to brush over the head of Spencer's cock, then flicked his tongue out, lapping at the tempting drop of pre-cum glistening on the tip. The taste was familiar and comforting; it was everything he'd remembered and loved....sweet and salty and purely _Spencer_. He swirled his tongue around the crown and smiled against hot flesh when Reid mewled and bucked into the touch. And when he could control himself no longer he parted his lips and took Spencer into his mouth, opening up his throat and swallowing him all the way to the hilt.

“A-a-a-aron—“ Spencer gasped, bucking up into his mouth again, but this time Aaron grabbed his hips and held him still.

Slowly, he flattened his tongue along the underside of the shaft and began to suck up to the head, then slid back down until he was swallowing the tip again. He bobbed up and down over the now very solid cock as he continued to thrust and stretch and twist his fingers, opening Spencer up even more....lube dripping onto the sheets. He hummed when he felt clever fingers tangle into his hair and pull, the body beneath his touch writhing and moaning and _letting fucking go_. He shoved a third finger inside that hot, slick ass, and Reid cried out at the added intrusion. His hands left Aaron's hair and gripped firmly back into the bed sheets as his eyes slammed shut and he wheezed through tightly clenched teeth. Immediately, Aaron popped off the rock hard cock in his mouth and splayed his free hand across Reid's stomach to keep him in place, tenderly rubbing in an effort to soothe him. “Shhh, Baby,” he hummed as he continued to work him open, “I told you to _relax_.”

Once he felt Reid was thoroughly prepared, he leaned down and positioned himself at his slick, glistening entrance. Looking down into half-open, weary eyes, he started to push the head of his dick forward, but his action was abruptly halted by a panicked cry.

“W-Wait!” Wide, frenzied hazel eyes stared up at him as Spencer hastily stuttered, “P-Please....um, can I—can I have some....some water?”

He suspiciously quirked a brow at him, “Right now?”

“Y-Yes?” Spencer squeaked, biting his lip, “Please?”

“No,” he rumbled, “You can have water later, Spencer. You can wait until we're done here.” He resumed his movements, slowly curling his hips until Reid screeched again, stopping him once more.

“Please! J-Just... _please_.”

Big doe eyes met his, and Spencer gave him a look he hadn't seen in years; a look that made his heart skip a beat as a warm, loving feeling settled deep in his chest. It was a look Spencer used to give him when he wanted something, and he knew Aaron could never say no to him when he used it.

“It's just that—that I've got cotton mouth. You know, f-from the drugs,” Reid paused for a moment, then grimaced as his body shivered. He swallowed and gave Aaron a small, timid smile, “I'll.... _enjoy_ it more. Please?”

Aaron narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing every single detail of the sweet face below him....the sweet face with the genius mind that could quite possibly be trying to manipulate his way out of this. However, he didn't see any deceit staring back at him, only a bit of nervous, anxious energy as his eyes flitted to and fro....so perfectly _Spencer_ , and he acquiesced. “Alright,” voice warm and soft, “But only because I love you so much. There's bottles in the nightstand.” He ran the pad of his thumb over Spencer's cheek, murmuring one last gentle warning, “I don't want you to move, Spencer. Am I clear?”

Reid quickly nodded in understanding, then Aaron rose from the bed and moved to the table, opening the draw and grabbing a bottle of water. The very next fucking second, though, Spencer bolted for that damn door, and he knew this was going to be a much more painful experience. He snatched the knife that had been hidden in the nightstand as rage boiled up inside of him. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his anger before he killed _something_ , and then listened to clumsy hands struggle with the door knob, smirking to himself at how stupid a goddamn genius could be. Seething with murderous energy, he turned around and scowled at the stupid, pretty genius, “Did you really think it would be that fucking easy, Spencer?”

“Fuck!” Reid yelled, anger, hate and hopelessness pouring from his lips as his fists pounded desperately against the door, “Someone help me, _please!!_ ” Another sob wretched it's way out of his body as he gave the wood one last punch, and then he hesitantly turned, a look of sheer despair written on his face. He was staggering, his body shaking uncontrollably, his feet threatening to give out from under him at any second. Glazed, unfocused eyes stared back at Aaron....disoriented; he was still half high from the Dilaudid and quite obviously having a very hard time thinking clearly. He'd made a terrible mistake, after all. “Aaron....” he whimpered, then floundered, caught his breath and tried again, “Stay—Stay away from me.”

“Spencer, _Love_ ,” he chided, “Don't you ever fucking tell me what to do.”

He was on Reid in a heartbeat after that, grabbing his shoulders and ruthlessly hurling his back into the door. He leaned into him, pinning him there with his body as he thrust the tip of the knife into the soft flesh just under his chin. “God, that was so _fucking_ stupid of you!” he snarled, pushing the blade up just a bit further and piercing the skin. He watched with utter fascination and lustful excitement as blood began to trickle down the cold steel and onto his hand, warming his skin as it continued along his arm before dripping to the floor....all thick and hot and sticky....erotically tempting. He realized that he _liked_ wearing Spencer's blood, and his cock twitch with a primal, animalistic kind of a want, or a _need,_ to give into his darkest desires and let the licentious side of him take over completely.

Spencer hissed, face scrunched up in pain as his fingers clutched wildly at the hand holding the knife. “I'm s-sorry,” he rasped, “Please, Aaron, I'm—Ahhh!”

He pressed the knife just a bit deeper, savoring the heavenly scream it ripped from that gorgeous mouth. “I told you not to try and run, Spencer,” he growled, “And what the fuck did you do?”

“I'm sorry, I-I won't—“

“You won't what?!” he snapped, “You won't do it again?!” He watched Reid's trembling fingers continue to grasp at the knife, then grinned and let out an amused huff. “No,” he laughed, cold and sharp, “I don't suppose you will. To be honest, Love, I don't imagine you'll even be able to fucking _move_.”

Spencer gave him a horrified, 'deer in the headlights' kind of a look, which he quickly returned with a smug smile of his own. He'd been nice. He'd been loving. He'd been sweet and tender and kind. And the young doctor had taken advantage of that; tried to trick him with those puppy dog eyes and crocodile tears. Well, he would certainly never make that mistake again. Spencer needed to learn that there were severe consequences for poor decisions, a fact Aaron was going to teach him right the fuck now. He moved the knife away and combed his fingers through messy hair, gripping at the roots as he brought his lips to Reid's ear. “That wasn't a good move, Spencer,” he muttered, “Not good at all, Baby. I told you this would be far less pleasant if you fought me, didn't I?” He paused, feeling the body under his hands tremble as he waited for an answer. When he got nothing but silence he pulled on the silky locks, raging, “Didn't I?!”

“Y-Yes!” Spencer gasped, “A-Aaron, _please_....I'm so sorry—”

"You broke the rules, Spencer."

"I know—I-I won't do it again," he stammered, "P-Please, I-I—"

"Shhh. It's alright," Aaron gently murmured, the anger in his voice dissipating as Spencer looked up at him through watery eyes....still so damn beautiful. "Everything's gonna be alright," he sighed, then brought his other hand up to rest on Reid's cheek, tenderly wiping at the tear tracks, "Now that you know the rules, all you have to do is learn how to behave."

Reid furrowed his brows, "H-How to behave?"

"Yes, Spencer. You have to learn that your actions have consequences." He tightened his hold on Spencer's hair, "I'm going to show you exactly what happens when you break the rules." His other hand moved down to grip Reid's chin, forcing the genius to look him in the eyes as he hotly whispered, "Now Baby, be sure to pay very close attention to the lesson.” The next second, he spun Reid around and viciously threw his head forward, brutally slamming his face into the door as a sickening crack resounded off the walls. An anguished, high-pitched, broken wail ripped it's way out of Spencer's throat, followed by a weak groan as he fell completely limp into Aaron's waiting arms, body dead weight and head flopping back to rest against his shoulder. He brought his lips down to brush the shell of Spencer's ear as he breathed, “Now we can finish what we started, Sweetheart, and I'll show you exactly how much I love you.”

Spencer whimpered as he was lifted into Aaron's arms and carried back to the bed. He quickly threw him down on the mattress and climbed over him, spreading his legs and settling there, his cock positioned at Reid's ass while the blade bit into the doctor's throat. He looked down and took a moment to drink in the stunning sight, lips slowly curving into a smile when he realized Spencer wasn't trying to fight him....he wasn't struggling. In fact, he was hardly moving at all. He was just laying there, beneath him, a pained expression on his face as lids fluttered rapidly across glassy, distant eyes. His mouth opened like he wanted to say something, but his voice produced nothing but a hushed, choking gasp of a noise. Dark red blood seeped from a deep gash on his forehead and trickled down into his hairline, a drastic contrast to the porcelain skin surrounding it, wet with sweat. He looked confused, dazed, totally helpless and _oh so lovely_. Lips quivered, chest shuddered, a tremor ran through his body....the same body that just minutes before had tried to flee. There would certainly be no more running now, though; now there would only be compliance, obedience, and submission. “Such an angel....” Aaron hummed, running fingers through tangled hair, matted with blood and sweat, “My sweet, beautiful angel.”

He dropped the knife and bowed his head, closing the distance between them and gently running his tongue along the delicate contours of Spencer's parted lips. A tiny whine escaped into his mouth, and he swallowed it down as he slipped inside damp warmth, mouth hovering while he slid along soft gums and smooth teeth. He plunged deeper into the sensual kiss, meeting their tongues and moaning as he took everything he could from that succulent mouth. His hand began to slink down Spencer's side, counting every rib on his way to a thin waist, then a sharp hip, until he finally arrived at a supple ass, kneading the warm flesh between his fingers as he pulled out of the kiss. His eyes met wide, frightened hazel as he cupped his palm around the cheek in his grip and curled Spencer's hips up. “That's right, Sweetheart,” he tenderly purred, chest rumbling with desire and gaze fixed on the doctor, “You just keep those beautiful eyes right on me.”

Reid's expression instantly crumpled, and he let out an anguished groan as tears streamed down his face. A shiver ran through his body and his breath caught as Aaron slowly and steadily began to thrust his hips forward, pushing his cock down into immensely tight heat....then Spencer screamed. He clamped his eyes shut and dug his nails into the sheets, wheezing and crying through clenched teeth as Aaron continued his torturous descent, too lost in the sheer ecstasy of the moment to notice Reid's distress. It felt fucking amazing....almost indescribable. He couldn't remember Spencer ever feeling this tight, this good, this _erotically fucking hot_. It made him wonder if perhaps the genius had abstained from taking any new lovers after him, and that thought sent a thrill of euphoria flowing through his entire body. He growled and brought his mouth down to nip and suck along Spencer's jaw as he continued to sink deep into his all-consuming pressure, and he didn't stop until he was fully seated. He felt Reid's body tense, muscles cinching firmly around his cock as he thrashed and convulsed below him. “Fuck, Spencer....” he whispered into soft hair, “You feel absolutely spectacular.”

“A-Aaron....” Spencer sobbed, trembling, stuttering, “....p-p-please....p-please d-don't....”

He moved his mouth to Reid's throat, sucking and lapping along the pulse point, feeling the rapid and erratic flow of blood just below the surface of the skin—another sign of Spencer's rising panic—and it sent a jolt of pleasure coursing through his veins. The fear was like his own personal drug, he was absolutely addicted....and he wanted _more_. His nails dug deep into the flesh of Spencer's ass and he rocked his hips forward, trying to push even further into the passage surrounding him.

“Gahhh!” Reid shrieked, body flailing against the intrusion, “A-Aaron, it _hurts!_ Please—Please just s-stop....”

“Never,” he snarled, threading his fingers into Spencer's hair and yanking, “I'll never stop loving you.” He pulled out, but only an inch, before snapping back into glorious heat; small, tiny thrusts at first, giving Spencer's body time to adjust to his girth. Slowly, he began to pull out more with each pass until the only part of his cock still lingering inside was the head. As he moved, he felt Spencer's body begin to relax underneath him. There was no more thrashing or crying, and Reid's breathing had settled into a slightly calmer rhythm. He pulled his mouth away from his neck and rose up to stare down at him, watching his face as he rammed his cock all the way back in.

Reid merely let out a pained gasp at the brutal thrust and then quietly stared up at the ceiling, pupils blown wide behind a chemical haze and a head injury, skin glistening under a fine sheen of sweat, and muscles twitching with every ruthless slide of dick....and the sight was absolutely ravishing. With a growl, he picked up his pace, continuing to fuck into the hot body below and relishing the sound of tiny whimpers as they filled the air. After one exceptionally substantial snap of his hips, Spencer's mouth went slack, his eyes rolled up in his head and he let out the most sinful, filthy moan Aaron had ever heard....all low and breathy and trembling. He immediately realized that he'd hit his prostate, and pleasure radiated through his body while heat stirred low in his groin. Spencer was _enjoying_ this. He was enjoying this just as much as Aaron was, and a feral grin curved his lips when he felt slender fingers begin to timidly brush up his sides, silently encouraging him to plow further down into that hot, tight pressure. He angled himself just right to ensure that he repeatedly slammed the head of his cock against that pleasure-filled bundle of nerves; and he groaned at the heavy moaning and keening that erupted from Spencer's glorious mouth. "Fuck," he gasped, voice winded from the exertion, "You want this so bad, don't you Sweetheart?"

"N-No...." Spencer breathed, and then blinked as his cloudy eyes drifted away from the ceiling and over to Aaron. He gazed up at him, tears streaming down his face as he attempted to speak. “I....I—“ his voice broke, and it looked like he was shattering right along with it as he struggled to grind out a weak whisper, “I l-loved y-you....”

"And you'll love me again," he stressed, watching as Reid turned his face away and began to openly cry. There was a part of him that ached to see Spencer in such a state, but an even bigger part of him was absolutely enraged by it. "I'll _make_ you love me again," he angrily hissed, then picked up the pace of his thrusts as he took Reid's hardening cock into his hands; and Spencer yelped, digging his nails into Aaron's sides at the unexpected contact.

"Oh, there you go," he sweetly coaxed, "You just hold on tight to me." He pumped Reid's dick as he continued to fuck his hole, chuckling when Spencer started to rock up into his fist, chasing the pleasure. "Christ, that's hot," he muttered, leaning down close to Reid's ear, "Keep it up, Baby. Just like that.... I love seeing you fuck my hand while I fuck your ass. I knew you wanted this...."

A wet groan left Reid's mouth as he complied, bucking up into Aaron's hold again and again.

"So gorgeous," he cooed, lifting back up to watch Spencer's face, "You're so goddamn perfect. How did I get so lucky...."

A high-pitched, broken and sad, almost manic echo of a laugh tumbled out of Spencer's mouth. "You—You drugged me...." he whispered, exhausted, "You....hurt me...."

"Now, now....none of that," Aaron growled, thrusting down as he jerked on the hot flesh in his hand, "I know what's best for you." He gave Reid's shaft another firm pull, from base to crown as he gave his ass another strong snap of his hips. "I know what you _need_. I'll take care of you." He slammed their groins together as skin slapped against skin, and nails dug deeper into Aaron's sides as Spencer moaned, long and loud, filling the space between them....surrounding them. "All you have to do, Baby, is _feel_ me." He tightened his grip around the slick cock, shining with pre-cum, and vigorously jacked him off, flicking his wrist and twirling his thumb over the head with every pass....urging him on....pulling him closer to the edge. "Come on, Sweetheart," he snarled, "I _want_ you to show me how good you can be. Let go and fucking cum for me."

One last forceful hammer of his cock against Reid's prostate had him quickly obeying the command, and Aaron marveled at what he saw. He knew everything Spencer was going to do before he even did it. It was all so beautifully familiar. First, his entire body tensed and stilled as his breath hitched. Then his nails dug even deeper into Aaron's sides while his legs squeezed tightly around his hips. His mouth fell open at the same time that his head flew back, and he came in one hard pulse over Aaron's hand, spilling his warm, sticky release between them as he screamed out his climax in painful, agonizing bliss.

The sight was sublime. Thick cords of semen, glistening like pearls, covered Spencer's heaving chest and Aaron's mouth watered with an overwhelming and insatiable hunger. He leaned down and lazily ran his tongue along the contours of the skin, swirling around each nipple before lapping up a trail of opalescent fluid and moaning as he savored the warm, salty sweet taste of it. The body around him began to convulse as a choking sob escaped, then Spencer was bawling uncontrollably, tears flooding his glimmering eyes and cascading down his temples, soaking his hair....he looked exquisite.

"Shhh," Aaron soothed, gently running his thumb along Reid's brow as he narrowed his eyes and examined the deep laceration on his forehead. The bleeding had slowed significantly, but a dark purple bruise was already beginning to blossom over the pale skin. “Why did you make me do this?” he quietly asked as he looked into Spencer's eyes, “I didn't want to hurt you like that. I never want to mar this beautiful face.” He lowered his head and met their lips in a tender brush of a kiss as he slowly began to nudge his hips forward again, rubbing along the tight ring that had so perfectly conformed to his size. "I don't _want_ to hurt you, Baby....I wanna make you feel _good_....wanna fill you up." Slowly he rocked back and forth, gliding his cock in and out of slick heat....that hot passage undulating around him as the lithe body beneath continued to wade through waves of pleasure. He leaned into Spencer's neck and massaged the skin with his mouth, his teeth, his tongue, and elicited a shiver from the doctor....then he hissed, "I wanna reach down, as deep as I can possibly go, down into the absolute furthest depths of _you_...." he gave Reid's earlobe a nip, gave his ass a smooth push of his cock, "….where no one else will _ever_ be." He met Spencer's eyes again, and he could see so many different emotions playing in their shattered depths. Fear was very prevalent, along with pain and sadness....sorrow, hopelessness, grief....definitely some anger. But he also saw sparks of passion and desire, of love and longing. He snapped his hips, more forceful to match his voice, " _No one_ else will _ever_ touch you again." His hand traveled back down to Spencer's ass and gripped him tight, making him flinch and cry out in startled panic. "You're mine, Sweetheart," he wickedly purred, and he made it sound cruel and cold and vicious....and he didn't even know why he did it, but he kept going because it just felt so fucking _good_. "Mine," he smirked, "You're all mine...."

It was evident to him that he wasn't going to last much longer, and his thrusts began to speed up, pushing harder and faster with every pass as he fucked into Spencer's body. Heat swirled and pooled low in his groin, and his balls began to tighten and lift. His movements became jerky and uncoordinated. Blissful sparks of pleasure radiated through him, tickling his spine and running down to his thighs, until finally everything culminated at the base of his throbbing cock. A moment later, he screamed out in ecstasy as he shot his seed deep into the trembling form below him. With a grunt, he fell to the mattress, blanketing Reid and biting down on his shoulder as he rode through the crashing waves of his climax, and his dick continued to pulse as the muscles of Spencer's passage pulled him in further, milking him for all he could give.

After a few minutes, he was brought out of his post-orgasmic haze by Spencer violently convulsing below him as silent sobs wracked his thin frame. “Hey, shhh,” he raised his head and looked down into grief-stricken features, gently caressing his cheek, “Calm down, Love. It's over now, and you were such an angel....so amazing.”

He leaned down to kiss him, but Spencer flinched and quickly turned away, his body sinking further into the mattress. “Please—Please don't,” he wept, stammering, “D-D-Don't touch me. I-I-I....I just c-can't—I can't—”

Anger simmered in Aaron's chest as he caught Reid's jaw in an iron grip, halting the younger man's protests and roughly jerking his head back up to look him in the eyes. “You promised you'd be good, Spencer,” he rumbled, velvet voice seething with rage, “So, show me exactly how good you can be.” He released his hold and began to close the small distance between them, deliberately drawing out his descent and watching for any kind of negative reaction from the genius. But Spencer didn't give him one; instead, he remained frozen in place, staring up at him with sorrow and resignation as he held his breath, brows drawn together in pain. “There you go, Baby,” he sighed when they were just a hair's breadth apart, “Now that wasn't so hard, was it?” Their lips met in a feather-light kiss, and a tiny whine caught in the back of Reid's throat as Aaron lingered there. “You have no idea how much I love you,” he murmured, then pulled away from the embrace.

“Aaron....” Spencer groaned, and he looked so small and fragile lying there....hauntingly broken, completely shattered, and absolutely fucking _wrecked_. “ _Why?"_ he quavered, dull, hopeless eyes meeting his, “Wh-Why would you do this to me? I loved you. I loved you, s-so much....”

“It's gonna be alright,” Aaron assured as he slipped out of Spencer's heat and stood from the bed. He moved to the nightstand and opened the drawer once more, pulling out a new needle and syringe. When he heard Reid's breath hitch, he smirked and turned to him, watching with avid amusement as he attempted and failed to move away. He looked weary, woozy, out of sorts....like he was on the verge of passing out from the effort. It all appeared to take an immense amount of strength....strength that the poor, sweet little thing just didn't seem to possess. 

“You--You said you wouldn't g-give me anymore,” Reid squeaked, choking on the words as his eyes darted anxiously between Aaron and the syringe, body still trying to force itself into action.

Apparently the mixture of drugs already in his system, coupled with his head injury was enough to keep him thoroughly incapacitated. Aaron had planned on shooting him up to keep him subdued, but considering the condition he was in he didn't think it was all that necessary. However, he had tried to run, and Aaron wasn't finished teaching him his lesson. He would learn the consequences of disobedience, and Aaron would make sure that there were no more escape attempts. He quickly gathered the rest of the supplies he needed and sat on the edge of the bed at Reid's side.

“Yes, I did say that. But that was also before you tried to leave me, Spencer,” he coldly replied, inserting the needle into the rubber tip of the vial, then turning it all upside down. Slowly, he drew the clear liquid into the syringe, making sure Reid had a perfect view of the entire process. "You won't try that again though, will you?" he smiled, carefully setting the loaded syringe down and opening an alcohol pad, ignoring the whispered pleas that fell from Spencer's lips as he did so. He grabbed Reid's wrist and laid it on his lap, palm facing up as he cleaned the skin in the crook of his arm. Then he tied a rubber tourniquet snugly above his elbow and leaned close to his face, basking in the abject fear and horror that stared back at him. "You're going to be so good for me, aren't you?" he crooned, "After you've learned your place."

“ _Please_....” Reid begged, “Don't do this, Aaron. Please don't _do_ this!”

He brought the needle down to clammy skin, feeling Spencer's body tremble under his touch, and then heard him whimper as he turned his head away, weakly trying to pull his arm back. “Love,” he tenderly soothed, “You _need_ to calm down. This will help you relax.”

The needle slid in smooth and easy, and Aaron depressed the plunger, watching as the drug disappeared into the vein. Instantly, Spencer's eyes glazed over and he gasped as his breathing grew rapid and shallow. His eyelids began to droop and he let out a drowsy, fractured groan as he tried to turn his head to face Aaron, the movement jerky and uncoordinated. “That's it, Sweetheart,” he softly purred, gently running fingers through chestnut curls, “You just need to go to sleep now.”

He watched as hazel eyes fought desperately to stay open, lids frantically fluttering and then slowly closing as they lost the battle. He could feel all the tension seeping out of Spencer's body as the Dilaudid finally pulled him under; but right before he completely lost consciousness, he faintly whispered into the deafening silence.

“I....loved you....I loved you....so....so much....Aaron....”

Then he was asleep, and Aaron's heart ached as he wondered, for just one fleeting moment, if this was how an angel dies.

 

_**Maybe I'm a different breed. Maybe I'm not listening....** _

_**So blame it on my ADD, Baby.** _

_**\- AWOLNATION** _

 

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback would be lovely!


End file.
